


Lunchbox

by aquilegia_pr



Series: KarmaFem!Nagisa drabbles [5]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Female!Nagisa, Fluff, KaruFem!Nagi, My dearest KaruNagi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquilegia_pr/pseuds/aquilegia_pr
Summary: "Nagi, have you eaten?"Nagisa shook her head slightly, squeezes the skirt that she was wearing, not staring at Karma. "I'm on a diet." [KaruFem!Nagi]





	

**Author's Note:**

> assassination classroom (c) matsui yuusei.

Nagisa is smiling proudly to the object that in her hand. Yes, a lunchbox contains omelets, salad and fresh fruits for Karma ready to be given after the soccer game. But, when her legs are going stepping, Nagisa suddenly tripped on her shoelaces.

Nagisa was fell, her lunchbox was open, and all of the special food made in abject scattered. Nagisa almost cried then. She could only see the other girls who came into the sports hall also gives a lunchbox to Karma. After staring at Karma from afar for half an hour, Nagisa’s blue eyes could see Karma walked over.

“Nagi, have you eaten?”

Nagisa shook her head slightly; she squeezes the skirt that she was wearing, not staring at Karma. “I’m on a diet,” she said.

“Are you not hungry?” Karma asked again.

Nagisa gritted her teeth. Of course Nagisa hungry. If her lunchbox doesn’t spill, she would have been eaten along with Karma. But in the next moment, her stomach rumbled, making her face flushed.

“Eat this,” Karma said while providing a poached egg that he’d been holding. Nagisa stunned. “This egg is the most special food from a special woman,” Karma said, smiling.

Nagisa tilts her head, confused.

“Don’t be jealous, it’s from my mother.” And Karma laughed when he saw Nagisa suddenly embarrassed.


End file.
